


Into The Woods

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mild Language, No pairing - Freeform, Terrified reader, mentions of hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been tracking a werewolf across the country as it continuously stays one step ahead of them. After it’s most recent escape they run into [Y/N]. You narrowly avoided death because the boys were hot on the werewolf’s trail forcing him to flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I had ever written. It took a while for me to decide to share it here instead of just on Tumblr

Sam and Dean were sprinting through the woods in a tiny town in Michigan, trying to keep up with the werewolf they were tailing. Continually having to duck and dodge branches while low twigs scraped at their arms as they tore through the forest. They reached a small clearing and the monster was no where to be seen. Sam skidded to a stop.

“Damn!” He put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Dean scowled, his eyes scanning the tree line surrounding them. “Three kills and the bastard’s gone, it’ll be months before he surfaces again!” At that moment Dean’s eyes fell on a figure shrouded in the shadows just outside the clearing.

“Sammy.” He jerked his head in the direction of the mystery guest.  Sam pulled out his flashlight and pointed it in the direction of the figure. Dean had his gun pointed and ready to fire as did Sam. They crept up slowly and cautiously. The shadow looked as if it was shaking. Trembling from fear, cowering, just trying to remain hidden. “Shit!” Dean immediately lowered his gun. Now that they were close enough to see who was crouching beside the tree they both knew there was no threat. “Hey, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?” You look up, eyes wide and terrified.

“I was running! Whatever that was, was after me!” You were shaking and tears are streaming down your face. “Who are you? Just let me go…” Sam knelt down beside you and rested his hand on your arm as you shied away and eyed him wearily.

“Hey, we’re not going to hurt you. It’s okay. What’s your name?” There was something about his voice that was so reassuring. The way he looked at you, you knew you can trust him “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean.” You look between the two men with quick darting glances.

“I’m [Y/N]. What was that thing?” Dean extended a hand to help you up and you reluctantly took it. Your legs were shaky still and Sam supported you by your elbow.

“This is going to sound crazy, but that was a werewolf.” Your eyes grew wide as Sam spoke. You couldn’t believe what you’re hearing. Monsters aren’t real. How could that have been a werewolf? You slowly took a couple steps back from Sam and Dean.

“You’re crazy. I’m crazy. Werewolves aren’t real! This isn’t a movie.” You stared at them both incredulously. You didn’t want to believe the words he was saying but there’s something about the boyish features and the way his brow furrowed with concern that told you he wasn’t not lying. Dean ran his hands through his hair.

“Sorry to be the ones to break it to ya, toots, but monsters are real and if we hadn’t come along you would have been one’s dinner.” Sam shot him a look that all but screamed to be a little more sensitive. “We need to get out of here.” Dean turned on his heel and headed back out of the forest the way they came, shoulders tense and with a stalking gait so intense his frustration was almost palpable.

“Sorry about Dean, but he’s right we do need to leave.” Sam extended a long slender hand and you stared at it for a short moment. “[Y/N], at the very least, let us get you somewhere safe. After that if you want to think we’re crazy go ahead, but trust me long enough to get you out of here.” You pursed your lips slightly and let Sam steady your walking.

When you reached the edge of the woods Dean was leaning against an older model black Impala waiting for Sam. They helped you into the backseat and climbed in themselves and took off. “[Y/N], I know it’s hard to believe all of this but we need to know everything you saw tonight.” Your hands were shaking and you looked at your lap. 

Even though these men had just told you werewolves were real it still sounded crazy to think that you had seen claws and fangs grow from seemingly no where on a person, still, you recounted the events that transpired. You told them you were walking home from work and a man grabbed you from behind. You revealed you had instinctively swung for his delicate bits, this earned a chuckle from Dean.

 “Smart move, probably saved your life.” You looked back to Sam and spoke mainly to him. Dean made you uncomfortable with his gruff demeanor and machizmo attitude.

You pulled up to a crummy motel and Dean parked the Impala. “You can stay with us until we know your safe, if you want.” Sam’s eyes were sincere and Dean just shrugged indifferently. Biting the inside of your lip you nodded and slowly climbed out of the car. 

Walking into the hotel room behind Sam and Dean, you saw the slew of newspaper clippings from all over the country sprawled out on the tables. There was a laptop sitting on one bed and Sam went over, sat in front of it opening it up and started frantically typing while Dean stood in front of a map of the United States. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for something, anything, to be said. Dean glanced back at you then to Sam who seemed oblivious.

Dean walked over and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Get some rest, you’re in shock, this will all be easier to process after you’ve got some sleep.” You looked around confused and pursed your lips again. “Take my bed I’ll take the couch. Get some sleep.” With a sigh you crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers hoping to wake up in the morning and realize this was all a dream.

You could hear the men busying themselves with research. You laid there pretending to be asleep for hours. Every time you closed your eyes the images of what took place earlier that night shroud your vision. Eventually you heard the soft snoring of both men. Crawling out from underneath the covers you looked at the clock and it read 4:39.

You sighed softly knowing you wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Gingerly, you put your feet on the floor and stood up, finally your legs weren’t shaking and you walked to the bathroom closing the door behind you softly. Looking in the mirror you barely recognized the face that stares back at you. “How can this all be possible?” You whispered to yourself in the mirror, the way your lips moved hardly familiar.

You stayed there for a long while busying yourself with cleaning your face and hands. You didn’t know how long you had been running through the woods before you couldn’t any longer. You didn’t know what would happen tomorrow or if that  _thing_  would come back for you. All you did know is that the two men in the next room were your only hope at surviving this with any sanity intact. Closing your eyes you took a deep steadying breath and walked back into the main room.

Dean was sitting up on the couch looking at you when you walked out. “I knew you weren’t asleep, but you really should be trying.” The clock read 5:24. “I know this all seems surreal and you think you stepped into a  _Twilight Zone_  episode or something but this is mine and Sammy’s life. This is what we do. You’re safe here. Neither of us would let anything happen.” Your mouth opened and closed like a fish while you searched for what to say.

“How can this be what you do?!” You stared at him incredulously. “What are you like X-Files or something?” Dean chuckled softly.

“If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that, but kind of.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We travel the country following patterns of strange disappearances, unexplainable deaths, and the like and gank whatever monster is responsible. We’ve been tracking this werewolf for a while.” He took a long drag off his beer. “Now you really should get some sleep. I’ll stay up, you’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke the next morning you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes. You laid there shocked that you had gotten any sleep at all after everything that had happened. As your ears turned into reality you could hear Sam and Dean whispering on the other bed as not to wake you. You didn’t want to eaves drop but their conversation was intense and you didn’t want to interrupt either.

“Dean, I checked, she doesn’t have any family.” You could almost hear the frown in Sam’s voice. You could picture the concerned way his brow had furrowed. “What are we supposed to do? Leave her here?”

At that moment a phone started ringing and you heard Dean’s gruff voice, “Agent Milligan,” there was a short pause. “Okay, thank you my partner and I will be on our way.” Then came the snap of a phone shutting. You decided this was as good a time as any to let them know you were awake.

You took a long stretch and rubbing your eyes. Sam looked over at you “Well, good morning, or should I say afternoon?” He chuckled quietly. You shot a glace over at the clock radio, it was 2pm already. “Sleep well?”

You smiled sleepily and mumbled, “Mmm morning, and yes I did.” You stretched again nuzzling back into the pillows. You weren’t quite ready to get up yet. Laying in bed you could almost pretend that all of the horrendous memories from the night before were just bad dreams.

“Listen, [Y/N],” Sam sighed, “we have to take off for a little while. Seems that last night after we found you the werewolf found another victim. We may still have a chance to end this now.” You sat straight up, so much for pretending for a short while longer. Sam came to sit down on the bed resting a hand on your leg that still resided under the covers. “It’ll be okay, this is what Dean and I do.”

“I-I’m going to b-be h-here al-lone?” Your eyes were wide and all color had drained from your face. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance.

It was Dean that spoke up. “We’ll be quick. We need to go see what we can find out to end this as soon as possible.” You nodded taking a few steadying breaths trying to push back the anxiety that gripped at the edges of your mind. “Here, take this.” He handed you a medium sized blade that looked like it was made of silver. You eyed it quizzically, skeptical. Dean chuckled softly. “Sometimes the old legends are true [Y/N].”

* * *

The time that Sam and Dean were gone passed by uneventfully, though it was not as short as you had hoped for. When they returned they were both covered in dirt and blood and Sam had a gash that tore up his side. You sat quietly, not daring to ask any questions until Dean had finished patching him up.

You looked down to see that your hands were shaking and shook them out to try to settle your nerves. “I-is it d-done?” They both looked up at you seeming to be shocked, almost like they had forgotten you were there. “Is that  _thing_ dead?” You chewed your bottom lip glancing between the two men that sat before you.

“Yeah, it’s done.” Sam stood up and winced as his movements pulled at the fresh stitches in his side. He slowly walked over to you and sat down on the edge of the bed. “We told you we’d make sure we got him, and we did.” Before you could even think about what you were doing you threw your arms around his broad shoulders and a shaky sob broke through your lips. “Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s all over now.” Sam started rubbing circles on your back trying to calm you down.

“Thank you so much.” You sniffed and looked up at Dean and back to Sam. “What do I do now?” You wiped your eyes on your sleeve. You truly had no idea what to do next. You had overheard their conversation they knew you didn’t have any family to turn to. You couldn’t imagine being alone after all of this.

“You come with us.” Dean smiled at you and you saw the genuine care in his luminescent green eyes. You smiled back chewing the inside of your cheek. These two men were extraordinary. They risked their lives to save you, they made sure you were okay, and now after all of that they were offering you a home.

* * *

The bunker wasn’t what you were expecting but even with its expansive halls and high ceilings it some how felt like home. Sam and Dean had taken you by your old run down apartment to collect your clothes and any personal items you didn’t want to leave behind and you were gone. You never wanted to look back at that town again. It used to be the place you called home because your family was there, but they had been gone for years.

You were settling in and had been with Sam and Dean for three weeks. They had taught you the basics and showed you the library so you could research all about the supernatural world that you wanted. They went on hunts and you stayed behind scrounging for any information they needed or that you though could help. It was a comfortable pattern.

When the boys would come home from a hunt you’d have a hot meal ready and beer in the fridge. Dean was always appreciative. After a short, but trying hunt they came home to lasagna and homemade garlic bread fresh from the oven and as you were all sitting down for dinner Dean picked up with the usual antics of prodding at Sam and picking at all the little things.  “Nice to have someone around that eats real food! Don’t ever let Sammy be in charge of a meal you’ll be eating rabbit food [Y/N]” This earned a scowl from Sam.

It was a comfortable life with the Winchesters. It wasn’t anything you had expected but it was nice. After years of not having a family you finally felt like you were home again. As damaged and as out of place as the three of you were you were family.


End file.
